The Collar
by SpecialHell
Summary: Tony/Gibbs very mild D/s. A squad room prank has unexpected consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Tony sighed heavily and sat down at his desk. Yet another suspect who thought kidnapping him and taking him hostage was a good idea. All things considered, it was getting pretty old. Tony closed his eyes, only to crack one open again when he realised something was amiss. There was a black rectangular box on his desk that hadn't been there this morning.

"You know my birthday isn't until next month." Tony called out to nobody in particular as he picked up the box. Carefully he lifted the lid and looked inside. What he saw made him almost drop the box.

"What's that, Tony?"

Tony looked up at McGee, who had just walked in. "You didn't do this?"

"What? I haven't done anything." McGee thought for a second before smiling. "Y'know, I saw Kawalski at your desk about half an hour ago. I think he's getting you back for that prank last week." Tony sighed in relief. A prank. Of course that's all it was. No need to panic."Why?" McGee asked. "What did he do?" Tony tried to think of an excuse not to show McGee, but he couldn't, so he turned the box towards his friend.

Inside was a plain black collar with a silver tag attached. McGee had to squint to read the engraving.  
_  
'If lost return to L.J. Gibbs.'  
_  
McGee laughed softly, obviously not taking it seriously. "Abby would get a kick out of this. You should show her."

Tony nodded absently; still staring down at the collar. Without another word, Tony got up and left the bullpen, box in hand.

(~*~)

By the time Tony got down to Abby's lab, he had worked himself into a panic.

"Hey Tony, what's up?" Tony didn't answer Abby, instead he handed her the box and sat down on the floor next to her fridge unit. Abby looked at what she'd been given and sucked in a breath. "Where did this come from?"

"Kawalski."

"Oh," Abby grimaced. "Payback for the wasabi cupcakes?"

"Yeah." Tony sighed again. He and Kawalski really got on. Their little prank war had been going for months now. Just little things that would embarrass the other, but never anything malicious.

"Hit a little close to home with this one, didn't he?" Abby sat next to Tony, the box forgotten on her counter top.

"I don't think he knows," Tony eventually mumbled. "But when I saw it..."

"It was like someone could see your heart," Abby finished; knowing exactly how Tony felt about the whole situation. She was the one to sit up with Tony all those nights, going over every what if. She'd even tried to set him up with a Dom friend of hers but, after one entirely platonic date, he'd called to say he couldn't work with someone who was so obviously in love with someone else.

"When I got grabbed today, I panicked," Tony confessed softly. "I know it's happened before, but it doesn't get any easier. But the moment I heard Gibbs' voice; the second I knew he was there for me... I just, I don't think I can look at that right now, Abbs. It's too hard."

"It's ok, Tony," Abby pulled Tony into a hug. "I'll keep it safe for you."

Tony was about to reply, but the sound of the elevator pinging made both look up. When Gibbs walked through the door, Tony wished he knew how to self destruct.

"There you are." Gibbs huffed a breath, and Tony almost thought he saw concern in the older man's eyes. "Did you see Ducky?"

"Um, yeah," Tony spoke quietly. "All ship-shape. Lucky for me this particular kidnapper was too scared to do any real damage."

Gibbs nodded shortly. Abby stood up, getting ready to step closer to Gibbs, but he moved away. It took both Tony and Abby a few seconds to realise he'd noticed the box. Tony shot to his feet.

"Gibbs, don't." Tony's call was too late, as Gibbs pulled the box towards him and looked inside. He read the tag and looked up. His eyes pinned Tony; expression unreadable.

"It was a joke," Abby spoke quickly, sensing Tony's panic. "One of the guys, because Tony gets lost so much. He brought it down here to cheer me up. Um, the leather is really good quality, I was going to ask if I could buy it..." Abby trailed off. Gibbs hadn't looked away from Tony, and Abby flinched when she looked over to him. It had been a long time since Abby saw Tony looking so vulnerable. The stresses of the day had knocked his defences, and Tony looked tired, desperate, and scared. His eyes hadn't strayed from Gibbs', but Abby could see from his stance the effort it was taking to remain upright.

"Tony, maybe you should go home," Abby whispered, voice laced with worry. "You don't look so good." Tony didn't move. Abby looked over to see Gibbs still staring at Tony. Suddenly sure there was a conversation going on here that she wasn't aware of, Abby turned her attention to Gibbs.

"Tony needs to go home, Gibbs." The only acknowledgement Abby got was a single, stunted nod. Gibbs took two steps forward, and Tony instinctively moved to mirror him. Without a word, Gibbs placed a hand at the base of Tony's neck and steered him out of the lab. Abby looked on with a worried expression, belatedly noticing the collar was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride was silent, and Tony didn't even question the fact that Gibbs was driving them in the direction of his house rather than Tony's apartment. He didn't have the energy to question why, when they stopped outside of Gibbs' house, he remained in the car and waited for Gibbs to open his door. Nor did he want to delve into the reasons behind his staying behind Gibbs all the way to the front door and beyond it. Tony was about to move to the couch when a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Not there," Gibbs said softly. "Upstairs." Tony opened his mouth to protest, but Gibbs shook his head, that tender look still in place. "Let me take care of you." Tony had no argument for that, and so he nodded once and let Gibbs lead him to the master bedroom. Once there, Tony made no move to deter Gibbs' questing hands as the older man set about undressing him. Gibbs' movements were efficient, almost businesslike. Tony watched Gibbs' face, trying to find some kind of signal to what he should be doing. When Gibbs was finished in his task and Tony was naked, he met the younger man's eyes. "Go set up the shower," he instructed. "I'll be along in a minute." Tony looked completely lost, and Gibbs couldn't help smiling. "Go on, Tony." Saying his name seemed to get through to Tony, and he nodded in response before doing as he was told. Gibbs waited until Tony was out of sight before heaving a sigh. He ran a hand over his fluffy hair and squeezed his eyes shut for a short moment. Taking one more deep breath, Gibbs moved to follow Tony into the bathroom.

(~*~)

Tony adjusted the temperature of the water and stepped in. Gibbs entered the bathroom, and Tony watched him from behind the shower screen. With the same efficient movement that had divested Tony of his clothes moments before, Gibbs undressed himself and was soon stepping in next to Tony. The look of panic that crossed Tony's face made Gibbs chuckle. "Eyes front," he whispered, and Tony immediately complied. Gibbs made short work of washing himself before turning his full attention on Tony. He took the shampoo from his shower stand and pressed some into his hand. "I know it's not the scented stuff you like," Gibbs said as he manoeuvred Tony under the spray. "But it'll have to do for now." Tony was about to respond, but Gibbs' began to wash his hair and all thought of speaking fled. Gibbs massaged his scalp and pulled the hair through his fingers. Tony's body relaxed in response, and by the time Gibbs was finished he was sagged against the older man's supportive body. Gibbs let Tony rest there for a few moments before reaching out to switch off the water. Tony made a disapproving noise, and Gibbs again laughed. "C'mon you," Gibbs stepped out of the shower and led Tony with him. He picked up a bath towel and wrapped it around Tony; rubbing the younger man's arms a few times, before reaching for another towel for himself. Tony didn't resist when Gibbs nudged him out into the bedroom.

Tony faded in and out of awareness as Gibbs dried him off and tucked him into bed. Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Tony fought sleep; trying to stay focused on Gibbs' face.

"Rest, Tony." Gibbs whispered, running a hand through the younger man's hair. "I've got you."

Tony smiled and let his eyes drift closed.


	3. Chapter 3

When Tony woke up a few hours later, Gibbs was no longer in the room. Tony looked over to the clock, which read 0500, and guessed where Gibbs would be. Sitting up, Tony felt his vertebrae crack. He looked around and spotted jogging bottoms that Gibbs had left out for him.

Tony descended the stairs, finding Gibbs working on the boat as expected. Although Gibbs didn't look up, Tony knew he was aware of the younger man's presence. He watched Gibbs for a few moments, before his eyes were drawn to the workbench, where the collar that had started all this was laid.

"It's yours if you want it," Gibbs spoke. Tony looked up, startled by the sound.

"I…" Tony reached out to touch it, but pulled his hand back as if afraid. Tony looked at Gibbs, eyes full of trepidation. "What does it mean?"

"That's up to you," Gibbs stepped closer.

Tony didn't take his eyes off Gibbs as the older man moved. "What do you want from me?"

The expression on Tony's face broke Gibbs' heart. Taking a deep breath, Gibbs went for it. "Everything," he breathed. "I want to love you, and have you love me. I want to be able to take care of you when you need it, and I don't want you to be afraid to tell me what you need. I'm not a sadist, I won't hurt you unless you want me to, and I don't need some simpering house boy running around clearing up after me. Hell, Tony, I want what I've always wanted from you – your partnership."

Gibbs exhaled heavily and watched Tony's face for a reaction.

Tony took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I want to… Gibbs, I'm scared."

"You can trust me, Tony. I promise." Tony's eyes were still clouded with uncertainty, and Gibbs took one more step towards him. "Let me prove it to you. When we're outside of work, we're equals. Pick something and I'll do it."

Tony's expression changed, and Gibbs suppressed a smile at the curiosity he saw there. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Ok," Tony grinned. "Help me get Kowalski back."

Gibbs laughed. He gave Tony a world of options, and he picked a prank. "Sure, Tony. What did you have in mind?"

(~*~)

Tony took one last deep breath before stepping off the elevator at the ping. He felt eyes on him as he walked towards his desk, but he was careful not to draw attention to himself. He heard a whistle from across the room and smiled.

"Damn, Tony! I didn't think you'd actually wear it!"

Tony looked over to Kawalski and grinned, his hand moving to rub over the collar around his neck. "After all the trouble you went to? Abby saw it; she said it must've cost a pretty penny. I didn't know you cared."

Kawalski laughed and leaned on the partition. "Yeah you did," his smile turned genuine. "I'm glad you're ok."

"Thanks," Tony's own smile softened. The ping of the elevator drew both men's attention, and they saw Gibbs step off. Kawalski didn't know if he wanted to stay and see Gibbs' reaction, or get as far away from the man as possible. The decision was made for him with Gibbs looked up and locked eyes with Tony.

"Hey Boss."

Gibbs' eyes swept over the collar around Tony's neck before landing once more on his eyes. In the back of his mind, Gibbs was reminded of the plan; yell at Tony for wearing the collar, send Tony home and then turn on Kawalski for getting it. This was Tony's idea to scare Kawalski. It was a good plan, but the second Gibbs saw Tony in the collar, it all fled from his mind. In three strides he was standing in front of Tony, and before the younger man could protest, Gibbs pulled him in to a kiss. It lasted longer than Gibbs' common sense would have allowed, and when they parted Tony was breathless.

"Wow."

"I, uh…" Gibbs looked around to see Kawalski white as a sheet, and the rest of the squad room trying to look like they weren't looking. "Sorry," Gibbs was sheepish, although he hadn't stopped running a thumb along the collar Tony wore. "I just, I saw you there and…"

"Maybe we should, uh, take a day off?" Tony suggested with a gleam in his eye. "HR are always telling us we should."

"Yeah," Gibbs replied, taking Tony's hand in his and heading back towards the elevators. He stopped long enough to address Kawalski. "If the others come in, send them home."

"Sure thing," Kawalski managed to say. His composure returned enough to smirk at Tony. "You sure you know what you're getting in to?"

"Yep," Tony grinned. "Thanks for the collar."

Kawalski laughed as Tony was all but dragged into the elevator by an ever-impatient Gibbs.


End file.
